The copper (II) ion is known as an effective ingredient for antimicrobial and antiviral properties. For example, patent document 1 discloses an antimicrobial and antiviral polymeric material having microscopic particles of ionic copper encapsulated therein and protruding form surfaces there of.
Patent documents 2-4 disclose that a copper (I) compound has antimicrobial and antiviral performance superior to a copper (II) compound.
Patent document 5 discloses that nanoparticles consisting of a mixed composition of copper, copper (II) oxide, and cuprous oxide have excellent antimicrobial and antiviral performance.
It is reported that a saccharide having a reducing aldehyde group, as typified by glucose or the like, is used as a reducing agent for the synthesis of cuprous oxide. For example, patent documents 6-8 disclose that reducing sugar, such as glucose, is used for the synthesis of several-micrometers of cuprous oxide with various shapes.
In addition, the study is known, in which a copper compound is supported on a photocatalytic material to provide antimicrobial and antiviral performance. For example, patent document 9 discloses a deactivator for phage viruses, which consists of copper (II) oxide-supported titanium oxide, for deactivating viruses under ultraviolet irradiation.
Patent document 10 discloses that copper (I) oxide-supported titanium oxide demonstrates antiviral performance. Patent document 11 discloses that copper (I) oxide demonstrates high antimicrobial and antiviral performance.